


顾我一渡

by Pelagus_bzj



Series: 顾我一渡 [1]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 兄弟年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelagus_bzj/pseuds/Pelagus_bzj
Summary: 原耽，这是一把刀





	1. 楔

顾我一渡。

 

楔。

“二哥，我……我做得好不好？你教我的，我都记得。”

殿上的丝竹舞乐仍然喧闹，乃是为庆贺太清天上龙族第七位皇子初次独自率兵便大捷而归所举办的庆功夜宴，那时龙族之盛正如日中天，现在第二小的皇子也能不依靠父兄独当一面，自是有关的无关的真心的假意都要八方来贺，却也多是醉翁之意不在酒。

因而也无人注意到那被灌得八分醉意的七皇子敖折琊不知何时脱了身，如今正在无人的廊下腆着脸向他二哥讨赏。

他那时尚未脱离少年模样，要与二哥对视仍得仰着点头，他却喜欢这样看他。

他面前的人也正微垂着眸笑看他，同胞兄弟的面容原本是有七八分相似的，但他却觉得二哥有这世上最好看的眉目。诸天神佛对世间万物所能有的一切悲悯加在一起，都及不上他的二哥温柔，而在他这样看他时，这些温柔便毫无保留地全都倾注在他身上，灭顶一般。

“好，龙族当以你为傲。”

他的哥哥正扶着走路打摆的他朝寝殿去，对于他醉得说话都大着舌头却仍恬不知耻地自夸了一路这事，那从来温润得体的二皇子敖折玙却毫不在意地笑着附和，就像从小到大纵容他每一次任性胡闹一样。

敖家的老七从来都算不上待人和善，如今更是初战告捷打响了名头，跋扈得很，可醉醺醺的少年却因为这简单的一句夸奖笑得弯起眼来，更有几分颇为幼稚的得色。

——从来都是这样，比起其他兄弟，二哥几乎是偏心地溺爱他。

他这样想着，有些得意忘形起来，忍不住道：“二哥，你瞧见方才那个长欢天女没有，五哥席上悄悄同我说，她一心思慕于我，想央她父皇来说亲呢。虽说我不喜欢她，但那可是天帝老儿最宝贝的幺女，模样也算是上乘，还不是照样被我——”

少年炫耀的话戛然而止，因为始终含笑耐心听他絮叨的哥哥冷不防站住了脚，他脚下不稳自是被猝不及防带得一个踉跄，再去看他二哥脸上的笑意也没了踪迹，只余一片失神。

他直觉是自己说错了话，却又不知错在哪里，只得小心又疑惑地唤道：“二哥？”

敖折玙这才回了神，但仍有些恍惚地看着他，伸手过来抚了抚他因醉意发热的颊侧，掌心有着习武之人在所难免的薄茧，因二人同使长兵而位置大致相同，但除此以外，却是和敖折琊不同的细腻温热。

他总算又笑起来，声音低得如同一声叹息，道：“何时你竟都长得这样大了。”

他这个人就是这样，即便难过起来，那些愁绪也是如此柔和地笼在温柔的笑意里，像远山上蒙的雾，多么窒闷只有山中人自己知道，他人远望，轻轻淡淡，甚至别有风味。

那时的敖折琊不过是远望者之一，以为这是哥哥的又一句夸赞，少年仍旧微微仰着头看他，目光殷切又欣喜，感受那似乎有了些不同的温柔将他没顶包裹，这细微的异样让他胸腔中鼓噪得厉害。

他看到他的二哥朝他靠了过来，越来越近，近到对视的目光也因此错开后，少年的眼睫颤了颤，眼中所有流光溢彩的神色突然在瞬间熄灭，浓得涩苦的眷恋和不舍便从眼底涌了上来，突兀得让人心慌。

少年面上朦胧的醉色仍在，但那眼神却像清醒地等了千年只为见这一面，也清醒地知道很快就又要分别。

他闭起了眼，那时他以为二哥会和从前一样吻一吻他的额头，但现在他知道，他吻在他眼尾，然后告诉他，我亦以你为傲。

他多喜欢那样仰着头看他，哪怕显得遥远了些，但若是可以，他情愿这样看他一辈子。

可那一双温软的唇瓣却落在了他唇上。

闭着眼的少年显然僵硬了一瞬，但也仅仅是一瞬后，他骤然伸出手一把扼住了面前那人的颈项，五指如钳一般陷进白嫩的皮肉里，一切温情瞬间便荡然无存。

被他紧紧掐住喉咙的人面上满是痛苦和不解，却也只是挣扎着抬手握住他手腕，艰难地唤道：“折琊？”

可他口中的人再掀开眼皮时，那双琥珀金的竖瞳紧紧缩成一线，像是冰冷的刀锋，一切喜悦也好痛苦也好都吝啬于再给出分毫。甚至他的模样都从尚显纤细的少年瞬间拔成高大的男人，少年时好看的面孔被时间打磨得成熟深刻，但那样的狠戾和凉薄，就好像一把撕裂少年时青涩柔和皮囊后破体而出的利刃。

也撕裂了这周遭一切梦幻泡影。

他现在完全是俯视他的哥哥了——敖折琊居然还分神想到——小时候他总喜欢和二哥比个子，想要快点长大，后来二哥不在了，他却在不知不觉间高出了他这么多。

他看了看面前已然面颊涨红呼吸困难的人，甚是不耐地蹙眉道：“我告诉过你，不要用他的样子做他没做过的事。”

那人的挣扎瞬间停了下来，一切伪装出来的痛苦神色也立马消失，他甚至发出一串好听的轻笑，丝毫不顾这让脖子上的手又缩紧了几分，仍用那副样子温柔地笑着看他。

“折琊。”他仍这样亲密地唤他，握在他腕上的手缓慢而细腻地抚摸着男人修长的手指，“这世上大约也只有你，能让自己的梦魇一遍遍陪你重演回忆，但我到底不是你的回忆，而是梦魇啊。”

敖折琊嫌恶地松了手，于是前一刻还立在他面前的“人”突然便消失不见，周遭的舞乐之声和恢宏殿宇也一并化作了一片漫无边际的虚无。

那仍同他二哥一致的声线却还带着笑意缠绵地萦绕在他耳畔。

“我因你的欲念和恐惧而生，但即便是你，折琊，你也无法掌控自己的欲念，抑或恐惧。”

一阵狂暴的劲风突然呼啸着扑面而来，敖折琊不由得眯起眼来抬手一挡，同时耳边的死寂中也凭空响起了嘈杂的哀嚎和嘶吼，一派混乱，其中有谁一声声喊着什么的声音却异常清晰，撕心裂肺的，不知疲倦。

果然，揭露他的欲念之后，就要让他重温自己的恐惧。

说实话，他都有些厌烦梦魇的这些把戏了，如今周遭是怎样一副景象，他不看也知道——太熟悉了，这一天，他曾经何止梦见了千百遍。

在那一天，他活过的两千多年岁月，全随着二哥的形神俱灭而颠覆倾塌。

敖折琊放下遮目的手，便又看见了那深陷阿鼻般的景象，烈风激荡着几乎将血肉之躯撕碎，如墨的阴云狰狞地翻滚着吞噬了天日，焦土干裂又被腥臭的血液混成泥泞，仙魔的生命都远比凡人顽强，被生生撕下的残肢断臂仍兀自不甘地屈伸，被拦腰劈开却还在这样的泥泞中哀嚎着爬行，永不瞑目。

致使始祖诸神几乎陨落殆尽的分裂之战终结了洪荒时代，自从余下的分为仙魔划疆而治后，这是最惨烈的一战。

他看到一批又一批的魔在他的族人面前魂飞魄散，龙族本是六界之中最骁勇善战的种族，仍作人形手持兵刃的也好，舍了人形以爪牙厮杀的也好，哪怕大半身躯灼成焦炭，哪怕肢体残缺不全，只要一息尚存就仍会发出震慑天地的怒吼。死去的神龙现出原身从天坠落，巨大的龙尸像是地上横亘的山峦，但退却二字从一开始便不存在于他们的血脉中，天族的援兵软弱无力，他们便背靠着同族尸骨砌成的山峦，面对仿佛杀不尽一般源源不断自地底涌出的魔族，战至力竭后慷慨赴死。

这次梦魇似乎并不打算让他参与其中，身姿挺括的男人格格不入地在战场上长身玉立，质如珠玉般漂亮又冰冷的眼珠麻木地转了转，他看见了年少的自己。

两千多岁的龙只如凡人十七八模样，少年拼命嘶喊着什么试图朝一个方向靠近，却被他五哥死死抱住，他双目赤红却流不出泪，最终竟因为爆发了全身的力气而目眦尽裂，自撕裂的眼角滑下两行鲜血，这副模样吓得阻拦他的哥哥松了手，他便拼尽全力如破空利箭一般朝着前方奔去。

那是仿佛天之将坠的昏暗中唯一的光芒所在，那样美好，分明是浅淡的白，却因为莹润至极而在流转中的某一瞬呈现出了极浅的琉璃紫，如梦似幻的光泽胜过鲛人最好的珍珠。

但或许是因为太过温润柔和的模样，让人忘了这光芒是以怎样极致的力道在迸发着——那是龙族二皇子，他最爱的人，散尽周身精血修为方才催动的阵法——本应在体内流转的法力硬是自每一条经脉中爆出，以自身为中心，吞噬了主人生命的法力全然失控地喷薄而出，形成一道倒扣在大地上的屏障，以向外冲击的绝对爆发力隔绝了内外。

这一生只一次不可逆转的爆发，以形神俱灭为代价的龙族秘阵，最终困住了魔族有史以来实力最为强横的一任魔君，这阵法在敖折玙死后亦将永存，战争的发起者只剩了在里面被消融净化为尘埃这一种可能，余下众魔顿时节节败退，落荒而逃。

他的二哥以一己之力，救苍生于水火，挽六界于将倾，如何是无能的他能冲得破的——敖折琊看着年少的自己不过刚刚靠近那光芒便被震飞出去，却又不甘地爬起来继续，所有后来赶到的兄弟都毫不犹豫地投入战场，只有他在那做着无用功。

他看着自己，不屑又怜悯的眼神却像在看一只卑微的蝼蚁，最终连看都不愿再看，却也朝着相同的方向迈出了脚步。

战场上狂乱奔流的气劲扬起他玄黑衣摆，其上的绣金云纹便在他步履间流动起来，他一步步迈得稳而缓，但在转眼间便旁若无人地穿过了喊杀震天的战场，来到少年的自己身边，却连一个侧目都没有。

他只看着光芒之中那人的背影，他看见他飞扬的长发上墨色正如潮般褪去，只留下枯槁的苍白，就如同他正在逝去的生命。而后他迈步，毫不迟疑地走入了那屏障之中，像是一把漆黑的长剑沉缓却又势不可挡地刺入。

年少时隔绝了生死的天堑，如今只在穿越时震碎了他高束起满头黑发的玉冠，就如同所有的绝望和苦痛，只有在你不再无能的时候，才不是一个不值一哂的笑话。

精血逆流，周身经脉迸裂又转瞬枯萎，每一寸骨骼都被爆体而出的法力击碎，那得多疼啊。我知你不是为了那群道貌岸然的天人，而是为了护凡间众生，可那碌碌众生却一样是罪孽满身，心思险恶，哪一个值得你这样去疼？哪一个值得你舍身相护？

敖折琊这次是真的走得很慢了，像个近乡情怯的游子，步履踟蹰。

你爱这六界和世人，总是比爱我要多吧，所以拿一切去换了他们的安稳，却连丁点的念想都不留给我。

他终于在那盘坐的人背后站定，若非知道梦魇之中的一切皆是为了让他痛苦，他定是忍不住要轻轻唤他一声，碰他一碰。

我当算是朽木不可雕了，你从小教导我善美大道，但最终对我来说，什么六界什么世人，千万个他们加在一起，也比不上你。

就在这时，那已转瞬皜首的人竟似有所觉，向后抬起头看向了敖折琊所在的方向。

不像敖折琊锋芒毕露的琥珀金瞳，他的二哥虽也是蛇一般的竖瞳，却是莹润的墨绿，如同最上乘的墨翠，那样深邃却又那样通透，流转着全世界的潋滟。

他无需言语，只用那双眼看向他，敖折琊便在那一瞬忘了这是梦魇的梦境，忍不住弯下身去触他的脸颊。

于是就在他指尖若有若无感受到肌肤的温润时，那个人便在他指尖，在他眼前，灰飞烟灭。

他顿了顿，仍是徒劳地握紧掌心，唤道：“折玙。”

却剩他一人，孤身立在漫无边际的虚无中。

敖折琊缓缓直起身来，有人在这时自身后环住他的脖子，亲昵得如同情人的耳语。

“千年了，你在这六界众生的梦魇聚集之处停留了千年，折琊，如今你身上也满是尘俗之气了。”

他的梦魇知悉他一切弱点，它用着二哥的声音，语调却如同地底阴冷的毒蛇。

敖折琊听罢，抚上在他颈上缠得柔若无骨的手，力道轻柔地摩挲着，道：“是吗，竟已千年了。”

“可是快得很？我便生于这个梦境之中，你却和那时大不相同了。”那梦魇轻飘飘地绕到他面前来，扬起个好看得让人迷了眼的笑容，“只可惜啊……到头来，你的恐惧仍是恐惧，你的执念也仍是执念。”

敖折琊锐利的金瞳不知为何柔和下来，指尖在他心底的那副眉目上细细描摹，漫不经心道：“何以见得？”

原本连个实体都没有的梦魇顶着敖折玙如画模样，因敖折琊的动作猫儿样眯起眼来睫毛轻颤，倒也十分可人。

他眨眨眼道：“我仍存在，便是最好的证明。”

“倒也有理。”敖折琊垂眼低笑一声，道：“既如此，我便只有除了你了。”

兵刃入肉之声响起时，梦魇仍未品明白敖折琊骤然一转的话锋，它低头去看那好似凭空出现在它肋侧一般的长戟时，面上都仍带着笑意。

这不是敖折琊第一次想要杀它，但这一次，在一瞬的怔愣后，这似是而非之物面上血色全失，第一次颤抖着瞪大双眼，哆哆嗦嗦地抬手去摸肋侧的伤口。

“什——不……怎么可能！没人……没人能除掉自己的……”

敖折琊握住那柄名为沉苍戟的神兵一扯，戟类横伸出来的侧刃本已完全嵌入梦魇体内，又在这一下整个横着豁了出来，开膛破肚。

而敖折琊做这一切时，面上神色竟是真的有些留恋不舍的，这东西到底用着他哥哥的模样，他还真不想看见这副身体内脏都流了一地的样子，好在梦魇本就可算从未真的存在过，没有血肉飞溅，它只是自那巨大的豁口处一点点化作了与周遭一样的虚无。

它仍不可置信地捂着肚腹，喃喃道：“没人能杀了自己的梦魇……你除不掉你的恐惧……”

敖折琊像是心情甚好，居然不忍一般将他亲手斩杀的梦魇揽入怀中，吻着那头尚未消失的顺滑黑发。

“对，你是对的，人越是想要隐藏自己所惧所欲，越会为其所控。可我惧我欲，皆因爱他而起，我深爱着这世上最好的人，为何要隐藏？我引以为傲。”

魇墟乃是六界众生所生梦魇终归之处，仙也好，魔也好，更遑论与人混居一处的妖和凡人本身，所有平日里难以启齿的欲望，还有那千奇百怪的恐惧，在梦中终是无处遁行。

这大约是世上最险恶肮脏之处了，二哥，你走后，我在此度过了千年，总算是长进了些。

敖折琊伸手去拨沉苍戟上的挂饰，是块什么不规则的白色残片下面缀着象牙白的流苏，极为简单，却处处透着一股温和干净的气息，和那通体玄黑且戾气逼人的长戟十分不搭配。

但他却像宝贝得很，反复查看了几次，确认上面没有因为斩杀梦魇而染上任何污物之后，总算翘起薄削的唇角，举步离开了魇墟。

我总算长进了些，只是，却更想你。

 

TBC


	2. 壹。故梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是个肉文练笔，写一段不激烈却很香艳的肉，以及肉和刀的无缝连接。

壹。故梦。

 

三清天上的晨曦清明透亮，只可惜照了许久，室内仍是一派懒散。

半晌，色如云雾一般精美的纱帐内总算有了动静，却是一声酥软至极的低吟。

里侧睡着的男子显然刚刚转醒，他半睁着眼，墨翠一般的深碧色眼瞳里茫然湿润，仍是神智尚未完全清醒的失神模样，可白嫩的脸颊却已经染上一抹异样的薄红，分明是春情萌动的媚意。他仍有些红肿的唇怔怔地张着，好像自己都没意识到方才浪叫出声的事，只觉得睡意惺忪中刚动了动身子，便有什么刮蹭过后头软穴里要命的地方，让他瞬间软了腰身。

还未回过神来的男子下意识地收缩着肠肉，感受到屁股里赫然含着杆又粗又长的阳物，当即红着脸不敢再动。

……对了，昨夜里一时心软，让那混小子插在里头睡了。

与意识一起清醒过来的还有周身纵欲后的酸软乏力，而那个折腾了他半宿还要插在里面过夜的罪魁祸首却仍是个半大少年，他一母同胞的亲弟弟，在锦被底下与他赤条条地四肢交缠，哪怕在睡梦中也紧紧抱着不撒手。

少年人还睡得香，脸埋在他哥哥胸口，尽管那两片薄薄的白皙胸肌上全是他留下的吻痕和牙印，但他此刻的睡颜倒完全是天真的依赖。

真是个不折不扣的混小子。

可他想是这样想，垂眼去看那个混小子的时候，却是怎么看怎么喜欢，喜欢到心里都装不下，溢出来化作再温柔不过的笑意挂在眼角眉梢。

他忍不住抬手轻轻抚摸着少年的面容，那样好看的眉眼，鼻梁薄而挺，完全是凌厉的线条，假以时日，不知要长成怎样一副英挺深刻的好模样。

也不知他那时还会不会抱着将他带大的哥哥，一心一意地说，二哥，我好喜欢你。

他叹口气，收拾好突如其来的忧愁，柔声唤道：“折琊，该起来了。”

少年漆黑的眼睫颤了颤，却没有要醒的意思，而是咕哝一声又把他搂紧了些。

他这样一动，那晨起便又精神昂扬的孽根也跟着狠狠朝软热的肉腔里一顶，逼得他哥哥浑身一颤咬着唇轻哼一声。

这实在不是耐心等他睡醒的好时候，正被人齐根插入的感觉太强烈，即便少年不动，他也不得不绷紧身子小心夹着屁股，难耐得很。

“折琊。”他无法，只得用了点力推推怀里的少年，“快起来，别睡了。”

被扰了好梦的少年紧紧蹙起眉头，仍是眼也不肯睁，却整个人翻到了哥哥身上，埋首在细白的颈项上又亲又啃。

嘴里还嘟囔着：“再睡一会儿……今日父皇和大哥都不在，二哥再陪我睡一会儿……”

少年像是怎么都嫌挨得不够紧，也不知这会儿想没想起来二人下体还连在一处，整个人不断往怀中那具温软的身子上蹭，连带着性器也不断一耸一耸的，一下下捣弄着温顺的肠肉。

被他压在身下的男子不由气闷，他这个赖床的弟弟分明都还没睡醒，无意识之间的动作毫无规律可言，一下子操进深处便没了动静，他刚颤颤地松下身子，却又全无防备被狠狠顶在阳心上。几下下来，人没叫醒，他却被顶得气都喘不匀，只能咬着红润的唇溢出一声声低喘，熟红的肛口全不由自主地一抽一抽，挤在二人结实腹间磨蹭个不停的性器也渗出湿意。

可他对这个弟弟从来是怎么溺爱都嫌不够，被他欺负得无法却也不舍得斥责一句，眼看他没了动静又要睡过去，才慌慌忙忙抬起无力的手臂软软在他肩上推了两下。

“你、你先拔出来……再睡。”

这句话倒比之前的都管用，片刻后，埋在他颈间的脑袋动了动，少年抬手胡乱撩开遮在脸上的黑发，总算舍得把眼皮掀开条缝，流光乍泄般露出琥珀金的瞳色来。

然而第一眼看到的，便是人前从来温润如美玉无瑕的二哥，正面色潮红、眼角湿润地软着嗓子，又一次央求拔出插在他屁股里的东西。

他这才意识到自己在睡梦中耽搁了怎样的大好时光。

看着仍有些睡眼迷蒙的少年乖乖撑起身子朝后撤去，体内的阳物也只剩个饱胀的龟头便要完全退出去，被折磨了一早上的男子心下暗暗松了口气，又奇怪这个在情事上从来难缠又强硬的弟弟能这样听话，估计只能是还没睡醒。

然后他便猝不及防被大扯开双腿，狠狠一操到底。

“……！”

他无法承受一般仰起头，那副漂亮面孔和莹润眼瞳骤然失神，两瓣昨夜被蹂躏得红肿未消的唇空张着，却甚至没能叫出声，身子更是一阵剧烈抽搐。

撑起身子的少年忙一把掀开锦被，便正好看见屈着两条长腿的哥哥爽得脚趾都蜷了起来，晨间本就勃起着又几经挑逗的性器居然就这样哆哆嗦嗦地射了出来，而他这一下插得狠，昨夜射过就被堵在肠道里的精水也被挤出穴眼，红红白白，淫靡不堪。

使坏得逞的少年笑起来，单纯的得意和喜悦就像讨到糖的孩子，他俯下身去亲吻可爱得不像话的哥哥，仍失神张开的唇任由他把舌头塞进去舔舐个遍也没什么反应，他也不在意，依旧把那两片软肉厮磨上更鲜艳的颜色。

他得了便宜还卖乖道：“二哥里面又软又热，这么舒服，却不肯让我多插一会儿，小气。”

说罢好像还真的愤愤不平一般，低头在哥哥挺立的嫩红乳尖上连着乳晕一道咬了一口，这一下总算把爽过了头的人拉回神，精巧的喉结上下滚动，首先发出的便是一串媚到了骨子里的哑声哼叫。

他动了动，只是尚未完全缓过劲来，完全是习惯成自然地将两条细白长腿盘上少年的腰，待醒过神觉出被戏弄，一双墨翠般的眸子湿漉漉的瞥他，显然是委屈。

可他并未意识到自己方才做出了怎样迎合的姿态，便维持这样的姿态喘息着嗔怪道：“折琊你，你怎么能这么玩……”

他这一声因情潮余韵而绵软无力，少年顿了顿，瞬间没了好整以暇戏弄他的心思，好像责怪哥哥勾得他受不住一般伸手在弹软的臀肉上狠捏了一把，便将那两条纤长却也有柔嫩软肉的大腿往臂弯里一抱，迫不及待地操干起来。

“啊啊——折琊，慢、慢些……嗯啊！”

身下的人顿时攀紧了他的肩背哀叫出声，即便主人年纪尚轻却已然大展雄风的肉刃几乎整根抽出又整根插入，早被操得软熟的肛口毫无抵抗之力，深红色的褶皱被细细展平，圆圆的肉洞仿佛一张小嘴般乖巧地嘬吮讨好着男根，不断被插出噗嗤的水声，淌下浊白的口涎。

少年总觉得他哥哥这身子若不用来承欢，可真是白生了，后洞骚浪多汁自不必说，那副腰身劲瘦肌理分明，却十分柔韧，能摆出种种姿势雌伏款摆，腰侧触手竟还觉柔软。

但最让他爱不释手还是那两瓣印满了青红指痕又被顶撞得通红的臀肉，即便屈起腿绷紧了屁股，却还是能被囊袋拍打得肉浪翻涌。那处本是白生生的颜色，他二哥分明浑身上下都没有多余的赘肉，臀瓣却是圆润丰满，衬着后腰上两处小小的凹陷更是挺翘得勾人，抓在手里会软绵绵地溢出指缝，紧紧地挤在一起藏着细缝里供人亵玩的入口。

但就算承欢，也只能在他身下承欢，不然还是白白浪费的好，他既得到了，便绝不再放手。

少年眼中划过一抹狠绝，那一下顶得格外深而重，让身下的人狠狠朝前一耸，毫无防备地抻开脆弱颈项长吟一声，脸上又露出几分恍惚神色来。

“我就要这么玩。”他不合时宜地用着任性的口气，低下头，灼热的鼻息打在身下光滑汗湿的胸膛上，“二哥不喜欢我这么玩你？”

少年莫名其妙自己跟自己赌了气一样，含住漂亮的殷红乳头使狠劲嘬，啧啧的声响好像恨不得嘬出奶来，他的好哥哥被他惹出细碎的呜咽声来，却缓缓抬手环抱住他不老实的脑袋。

“我喜欢的，喜欢的……”他在这样的境况下竟好像仍觉出了弟弟情绪不高，修长的五指安抚地揉着少年顺滑黑发，在呻吟中喟叹一般道，“我只喜欢你这样……”

少年愣了一愣，方才的狠色尽褪，剩下的全是叫人鼻酸的动容，凑过去发泄一般啃咬那双水润的唇。

唇齿相接间他含糊道：“二哥你故意的，故意惹我！”

“你——”

被少年无穷无尽的精力折腾得几乎背过气去却还被反咬一口，未出口的话也被一股脑堵回去成了呜呜的哼声，他这当哥哥的这么些年真是半点威信也没树立起来。

他愤愤地拽了一把少年的发丝作为有限的反抗，换回被掐着腰身钉在榻上几乎对折起身子一通狠操，可那被情欲烧得露出痴态的眸中到底带着满足的笑意，四肢并用地将身上的少年又缠紧了些。

哥哥只喜欢你。

……

又是这样的梦。

九方夙面红耳赤地自榻上坐起身来，额间出了一层薄汗。他抿着唇难为情地掀开薄被朝下瞥了一眼，腿间果然洇湿了一块。他刚起身想去清理，房门却突然被推开，惊得他连忙倚回去扯过被子盖好。

进来的是他的母亲，曾经的魔族君后已活了不知多少万岁，仍是一副双十年华般妖丽容貌，只是自打魔族先君被三清天上的龙族所杀，她便始终一身素缟，这孝一戴就是两千多年，虽说是情深义重，但总叫人看了不舒服。

九方夙就是看得最不舒服的那个，就如同这夙字的名一般叫他不舒服，加诸于他身上的夙愿正是仇恨，让他时刻不敢忘他是魔族先君的遗腹子，这一生便是为报父仇而活。

为他那素未谋面的父亲，和毫无实感的杀父之仇。

他在心中暗叹一声，仰起脸来朝素衣的女人露出温和的笑意，道：“母亲。”

九方卿坐在他床沿，十分担忧地伸手去抚儿子的面颊，问道：“夙儿，怎么出了这么多汗？可是哪不舒服？”

想起方才难以启齿的梦境，九方夙面上一红，赶忙摇头道：“没有，大约只是房里太闷了些。”

九方卿却不置可否，染着暗红丹蔻的指甲边缘尖锐，轻轻划过九方夙白瓷一般的脸颊。

她唇角带笑，眸色却是晦暗难明，若无其事地轻飘飘问道：“夙儿没有再做从前那些梦了吧？”

九方夙心中一紧，但终是不动声色地笑道：“没有。”

九方卿又看了他半晌才收回手来，转眼又恢复那副慈母的模样，替他理了理披散的长发，柔柔一笑。

“那就好。”

事实上，九方夙才是真正松了口气的那个，他也不知道为什么要和母亲说谎，其实他会梦见这个叫敖折琊的人，母亲是知道的。

只是那时他并不知敖折琊是谁，他还很小，梦里的敖折琊也很小，他便懵懵懂懂地告诉母亲，梦中有个唤作折琊的孩子喊他二哥。

他还记得那时母亲的脸色可怕极了，而后硬是按着他施了什么印咒，他便再没做过那些梦，两千多年下来，他原本都已忘了这回事。

但就在最近，这些梦却突然又卷土重来，且内容越来越不堪，像是有人想要告诉他什么，又或者他本就该知道这些事，再多的印咒也挡不住。

在那些梦中，他是仙家典范，九霄三十六天之上任谁都称他一句至净至善，他温润出尘，悲悯苍生，但谁都不知道，他却是这世上最不像话的兄长，不知他对自己的亲弟弟存了怎样龌龊的心思。

他看着一手带大的弟弟再难掩锋芒，他看着从小就混不吝却只向他一人撒娇的弟弟变得那样出色，不知何时竟有了万万不该的思慕，他甚至自私到不想别的任何人知道他的好。

于是他勾引了尚未经情事的少年人，勾引了自己的亲弟弟，纵容冲动的少年一次次按着他操弄，并且对此满心欢喜。

这些梦太真实，九方夙始终觉得，那是真实发生过的事，毕竟三清天上龙族的二皇子和七皇子之间竟有这样的关系，他是做梦都不会去想的。

梦里的感受也太真实，无论是身上的欢愉还是心里的欢喜，哪怕他醒后都还感同身受。

可那本该是他杀父仇人的感受。

如今他再不是对梦中那些名字一无所知的孩童了，敖折玙是谁，敖折琊又是谁，他一清二楚。

龙族二皇子敖折玙在两千多年前和他的父亲同归于尽，正是他的杀父仇人，而敖折玙已死，母亲便教他把仇报在敖折琊身上。这倒不是母亲也知道他二人的关系，而是那龙皇太过命苦，原本的七个儿子在千年内失了六个，除去后来又生下个孱弱的幼子，便只剩敖折琊一个。

至于敖折琊，九霄三十六天上龙族的敖七太子，他的大名不光九方夙烂熟于心，更是令所有下界妖魔闻风丧胆。

传闻敖折琊原本也颇有慈悲之名，为天界征战从来是能招降便不诛杀，而在敖折玙死后，敖折琊便离开了九霄三十六天，之后龙族遭逢巨变的千年里他也始终杳无音信，待到归来，性情大变。

龙族数十亿年来为天族平定六界，尤其到了敖折琊兄弟七人时更是空前强盛，世人称他们为龙皇七子，妖魔纷纷偃旗息鼓无人敢犯。可敖折玙的死仿佛是一切急转直下的开端，短短千年内，龙皇七子只余其一，六界皆以为龙族式微，各方势力蠢蠢欲动。

尤以妖族为甚，妖族与凡人混居一处，其中种族众多且人心不齐，妖王难以统一号令，趁乱而起的妖族如同雨后春笋般一个接一个。

敖折琊便借着他们，以一人之力重振龙族之威，那是杀出的威名，赫赫如雷霆震世——他二哥的死好像一并带走了他的慈悲，胆敢扰乱六界者，沉苍戟横扫之处，尸横遍野，全族屠尽，无论老幼，斩草除根。

终于妖王集妖族之力叫阵敖七太子，于是在敖折琊三千八百岁那年，他于阵前斩下妖王首级，踏在脚下，以其血肉下酒豪饮三坛，妖界各族崩如散沙，敖七太子赶尽杀绝，直将其残部逐入五浊地底。

那是魔族的地界，到今日，那些参与作乱的妖还在他们魔族手底下混迹着苟且偷生。

谁都知道，敖七太子敖折琊，那是比妖魔还要凶恶的神仙。

但九方夙听着，却忍不住觉得心疼，他知道他原本不是这样的，少年时的敖折琊，脾气虽差也混了点，心却是善的，打心底里相信规规矩矩做个好神仙，就会换个好结果。

他好像真把自己当成了敖折琊的二哥，这自然是那些梦的影响，他心知这是万万要不得的。

可当母亲问起时，他却选择了隐瞒，他下意识地不想这些梦境再一次被封存起来。

“夙儿，你可知近日玉惊雷欲趁敖折琊不在三十六天之时，有所动作？”

九方夙被母亲的声音惊回了神，玉惊雷乃是现任魔君，在他父亲死后群龙无首的混乱中凭着一些上不得台面的手段谋夺了魔君之位，因而九方卿素来瞧不上他，一直直呼其名。

九方夙点头，有些不忍地蹙眉，妄兴兵戈之灾自然又是生灵涂炭，他并不喜欢这些，但这样的不忍并非一个身怀血海深仇的魔族该有的，母亲向来厌烦看到。

他只得装作忧虑地问道：“只是这敖折琊行踪的消息是否可靠？”

“大约又是他那个半仙半魔的杂种儿子从天界传来的。”九方卿不屑地冷笑一声，“但我看，不管这行踪可靠与否，玉惊雷这次是要有去无回了。”

九方夙不解地眨眨眼，问道：“……那母亲可是要警告他？”

九方卿却理所当然道：“警告他作甚？且放他去送死便是，届时魔族必要乱上一乱。”

九方夙默然垂下眼去，他并不理解母亲身为魔族，即便看不上玉惊雷，又怎会希望魔族大乱？但他早已学会不对母亲的言行加以质疑，最终还是低低应了一声。

九方卿却伸手过来捧起了他的脸，她仔细端详着儿子的面容，似乎很是满意，但九方夙却分明能感受到母亲眼底让人不寒而栗的恨意。

果然，她轻轻摩挲着九方夙的面颊，道：“魔族乱了，六界就会乱，你便有机会接近敖折琊，替你父亲报仇。”

九方夙如今已不会为这种事觉得自己悲哀了，他牵起一个笑容，从善如流道：“母亲放心，夙儿知道。”

九方卿走后，九方夙又躺了一会儿，才下床收拾因为先前的梦而一塌糊涂的下身，路过桌上的水镜时，他忍不住驻足看了两眼。

敖折玙并不怎么在意容貌，也没有照镜子的习惯，但梦中，九方夙还是偶然从镜中看见过敖折玙的脸。

和他的是同一张。

他觉得母亲定是知道这事的，这世上本就不该有那么多巧合。

九方夙本身从未见过敖折琊，敖折琊如今五千岁左右，该是凡人二十二三的样子，但梦里他最后也不过是少年，那是因为他透过敖折玙的眼去看，而敖折玙没能看到他心爱的弟弟真正长大成人。

接近敖折琊？

敖折琊是三十六天之上斩妖除魔的敖七太子，九方夙是五浊地底背负血海深仇的魔族先君之子，他大约根本不知道九方夙的存在。

但对九方夙来说，敖折琊离他已经足够近了。

他并不想接近敖折琊去替父亲报仇，杀父之仇这四个字于他而言，其实根本是一件毫无切身关联的事，他本身就生得一副不像个魔族的良善心性，与人为善不喜争斗，更无意为一个虚无缥缈的杀父之仇伤害任何人。

可他却有些想去看看，敖折琊长大的样子。

TBC


End file.
